Chapter 12
Halloween 1991 (Pt. 2) is the twelth chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Summary Neville learns what a Rememberall does. Also, Hermione creates paper telephones. Plot October 31st, 1991 In Charms class, the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs are learning the Levitation Charm from Professor Flitwick. Although Neville has the correct pronunciation and wand movement for the spell, his feather refuses to move. Hermione, whom Neville is sitting next to, is the first to receive results from the spell, which earns her three points for Gryffindor and praise from their female classmates. Jim and Ron, who see the display, just roll their eyes. Professor Flitwick then turns to Neville who attempts the spell, perfectly according to Hermione, but nothing happens to the feather. However, Neville doesn't release the spell but instead tries pushing more magic into the spell. The effort cause Neville massive discomfort and pain which he ignores, alarming both Hermione and Flitwick. Despite Hermione calling his name and giving himself a nosebleed, Neville keeps his attention on the feather. Eventually, the feather becomes airborne but it quickly bursts into flames, breaking Neville's concentration and suddenly feeling the pain he's put on his body. Feeling unwell, Neville requests to be dismissed from class, with Flitwick giving him all the take all the time he needs. On his way though, Neville catches Jim mouthing "Squib" at him. Later, in the restroom, Theo catches Neville sitting in the corner looking at his wand. It is also clear to Theo that Neville has been crying. After inquiring into his emotional state, Theo tells Neville that he noticed his Rememberall had been very red. Neville responds that he is just very forgetful but Theo asks him if he knows what Rememberalls are actually for. When Neville gives Theo a look of confusion, Theo just thinks to himself "Oh dear." At dinner that night, Draco and Harry are arguing over Harry's friendship with Hermione. Draco dislikes how Harry is loyal to someone from Gryffindor (and who is a "Mudblood") more than he is to Slytherin whilst Harry retorts that Draco argument has no ground since Harry's isolation from the other Slytherins is due to Draco. When a letter from Hermione lands in front of Harry, Draco takes his dinner and moves further up the table, along with most of the other Slytherins excluding Theo. This irritates Harry as he had been planning to lay low until he was ready to make a power play in Slytherin but with Draco's insistence on the matter, he predicts a conflict will arise soon. Now paying attention to the letter, it is revealed to be a messaging device through which Harry and Hermione can speak (described as a modified Switching Spell to swap messages from one parchment to another). Hermione inquires into if Harry has seen Neville, which Harry denies. When Theo inquires into the letter, Harry reveals its purpose and asks Theo if he's seen Neville. Revealing his earlier encounter in the restroom, Theo tells Harry about how Rememberalls work. Confused, Harry tells Theo thathe thought it just let you know that you've forgot something. Theo explains to Harry that Rememberalls were created to let wizards know that they'd been hit by a Memory Charm or, in Neville's case, several Memory Charms. When Harry asks if the false memories could be restored, Theo explains that the Rememberalls will also do that once the wielder is ready for them. Theo told Neville how to do that and suggested he have someone with him, as the experience is usually traumatic. Just as Harry relays Neville's location to Hermione and suggests they see Neville after dinner, Professor Quirell runs into the Great Hall, screaming about a Troll in the dungeons before fainting. Harry then amends the plan to going now. As he rises, Rodney Montague (a Slytherin prefect) explains that since the Slytherin common room is in the dungeon, they and the Hufflepuffs will remain in the Great Hall once the other houses have left. Harry sits back down and starts desperately thinking of a way to cause a distraction. Theo, baffled by Harry's attempts to go after Neville, asks if he's serious with Harry responding that Neville is his friend and he would do the same for all his friends, even Theo. Theo, shocked by Harry's display of friendship, gives Harry his silver ring. He explains that its will allow Harry to escape the Great Hall if Harry takes a deep enough breath. Harry accepts the ring, using it to escape the Great Hall and meet up with Hermione. As they run to the first floor bathroom, Harry briefs over how he escaped the Great Hall ("Let's just say that it was through the power of friendship and leave it at that.") and what Theo told him about Rememberalls. When Hermione asks if that's why Neville's memory is so bad, a noxious smell hits them and they hear the sound of smashing stone and cries of terror. As the chapter ends, Harry just mumbles bitterly under his breath about the troll being in the dungeon. Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)